yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Boss
Zombie Boss is the leader of the zombies and possibly a fallen Templar, aswell as one of the two secondary antagonists of the Shadow of Israphel series. He has appeared three times to assist Israphel as his Right Hand Man/Minion and carries many axes. He is a pale green with an arched back, is rather slow and never carries better than a stone axe, filling Honeydew's entire inventory when he died in the first battle our heroes had with him. He attacked the heroes outside of Israphel's Castle only to fall victim to lava. Zombie Boss reappeared (possibly a different Zombie Boss) outside of Verigan's Hold trying to kill our heroes but failed, until he was recreated and managed to drive them off into a tower. Skeletons seem to despise him, having attacked him in the sand plagued desert. He was driven away along with Israphel and Creeper Boss when lewis lit the signal tower. He has reappeared again in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 37: Ballooning, leading a group of zombies (for the first time) in an attempt to attack Verigan's Hold with hot air balloons. This failed, however, and Zombie Boss was believed to have died again when Xephos destroyed his balloon with arrows (although the impact of his fall was not seen, and no loot appeared around the area where he fell, apart from the balloon which dropped upon being destroyed). This may imply that there is still a chance that Zombie Boss is 'alive'. The heroes subsequently used Zombie Boss's balloons themselves for transport. It is unknown why Zombie Boss follows Israphel. It could be that they have been working with each other for a long time, or Israphel could represent a higher power in The Nether, forcing Zombie Boss to work for him. Israphel also could have killed Zombie Boss and reanimated him to do his bidding. Although being identified as a Zombie Boss, he has never been seen alongside Zombies (apart from in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 37: Ballooning), only alongside Creeper Boss and Israphel. This is because Zombies are a hostile mob and it is unknown whether the coding can be changed to ignore one particular user or not. In any case given his higher intelligence, which he uses to handle his axe as a weapon, it is possible his brain is less decayed then a normal zombie, which would explain zombies attacking him as they attempt to get at his delicious, slightly decayed brain. Zombie Boss is seen wearing a ruined, bloody and old Templar uniform as of Battle of the Breach. It is yet to be confirmed weather he is a fallen Templar that has been tainted by Israphel or if the Zombie Boss had previously killed a Templar and taken his/her tabard. Trivia * Zombie Boss appeared in the YouTube series 'Herobrine Is Here', normally sneaking to hide his nameplate and assisting Herobrine. It is unknown if any of these events are canon. * One theory is that the Zombie Boss during the Battle of the Breach is Templar Enoch due to both undead limbs where Enoch died and the fact that Zombie Boss sports the same, slightly tattered uniform. * His original zombie skin can be viewed here. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Zombie Boss was placed equal 28th overall with 3 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Zombie Boss skin.png|Original Skin. CropperCapture-11-.png Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Cultist Category:Characters Category:Shadow of Israphel